


Surprises

by Lilly0



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SMAP
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: This year Shingo will try extra-hard to get Takuya into a Christmas mood!





	

This year it’s going to be different, Shingo tells himself over and over again. He is totally into decorations and Christmas mood, even though Takuya is more like Ebenezer Scrooge in terms of Christmas, or even the Grinch. But this year, he is going to pull him along with his unshakable enthusiasm (and his perfectly hot body! A great advantage sometimes when just wants something.)

The answer is not really a surprise though. “No,” Takuya says.

“Why not?”

“There is no way I’m going to accept a nude picture from the both of us in my living room!”

Shingo shrugs. “What’s the problem? We look hot and we are carrying Christmas hats. Isn’t that cute?” Thank you Photoshop. “And besides, it’s a _moving_ picture, almost like a Cinemagraph. So, when we get visitors, we can just put our clothes on.” To prove his words, he presses a button on the remote controller, and soon their naked selves are carrying cute Christmas-elf outfits.

Takuya lets out a sigh.

“Hey, you don’t like that?” Shingo grins. “I have something even better!” He reaches behind his back and shows Takuya his self-made advent calendar.

Takuya eyes the item sceptically. “Advent calendars are for kids, Shingo, aren’t they?”

Shingo grins. “This one's not.” He twinkles. “Why don’t you try it, Takuya-kun?”

Takuya pulls his eyebrows up but follows his demand nevertheless. When he pulls one of the tiny sheets of paper out of the first door, he blinks. “ _Erotic massage,”_ he recites, then he laughs. “I see.” he grins.

“Getting into a romantic Christmas mood now?” Shingo asks suggestively.

Takuya grins. “100 points for creativity, Shingo.”

Well, that’s at least something, Shingo thinks, grinning impishly when he thinks about the other little coupons in the calendar. It’s going to be an interesting month…


End file.
